Scared
by A Little Here and There
Summary: Ronan's scared to loose his only family. Just a small fic that I made while listenig to some tunes. please review.


Hope you all enjoy, its short but sweet. slight spoilers for 'common ground'.

Disclamer: I do not own any of the stargate characters or its many universes. unfortunatly.

--

Ronan pummeled the punching bag, not even realizing that his energy was rising and his temper was exploding instead of declining. That was the whole point of the exercise, to keep his body _going_. But the point of the exercise was lost to Ronan and the thoughts that trickled into his mind were a steady stream of bad thoughts. He kept imagining John's face turn from a ridiculous smile to a hard set line of pain. His life taken from him like someone drawing blood from an enemy, Ronan punched the dummy and doubled off with another couple of kicks.

Only one person remained in the gym now, there had been many, but seeing the large man in such a temper had sent most of them scurrying out. Teyla sat in the corner, drawing into herself, taking time to slowly breathe and meditate. She would wait until Ronan came to her, wait until he was spent.

Ronan had seen John nearly taken away from him, he was home now, but the thought that his new home could be shattered so easily was something Ronan was not ready to deal with. He kept imagining Teyla and even Rodney being taken away from him. The large man took another swing at the dummy, sending its head flying.

Ronan was slightly appalled at why he was so completely attached to these people. Rodney of all people. His steady stream of annoying banter and complaints were enough to even send a monk cursing a god's name. But it had become a soothing and familiar sound. Ronan even tried to look around the fact that Rodney wasn't a warrior.

Teyla. Ronan sent the dummy's arms flying as well. She seemed so fragile, and even though Ronan knew she'd kick his ass any day he still couldn't bring himself to think of her being put through so much pain. She was such a sensitive and…loving person that it hurt Ronan to think she could be put through such pain.

Ronan sent another flurry of punches at the dummy just about demolishing it and stood there huffing and puffing, his back turned towards Teyla. Teyla opened one of her eyes slightly to watch his heaving form, waiting for him to turn around and sit down next to her. She wasn't disappointed, he turned around slowly and flopped himself against the wall next to Teyla.

"How are you Ronan?" Teyla asked in a normal tone, as if she had not seen the punching bag being destroyed.

Ronan choked on his chuckle. He grunted in response.

"That sounds amazing." The smile on her face apparent now.

He grunted again but this time his smile was apparent too.

"I know you're scared Ronan." Teyla said, her voice quiet.

Ronan did not respond, his smile quickly replaced with a stone cold grimace.

"And that's normal, completely normal. Its all right to be afraid." She said trying to look into his face to gage his reaction. He didn't react.

"Ronan?" Teyla said, softly grabbing his chin, and like a mother, she directed his gaze at her. He met her eyes for a swift moment before color flushed in his face and his trance disappeared.

"God Teyla. I don't know what to do." He said, his shoulders slumping.

"You can't protect us from everything."

"But I can."

"Sure, you can try, but in this world there will be harder times then smoother." Teyla dropped her hand from his gruff chin and instead wrapped up her Athosian crafted staffs in a leather case.

Ronan was quite for awhile. He did not move, Teyla waited for him to speak. "I am afraid."

"I know you are."

"I don't think I can…I can't….I can't live through loosing the people I care about….again." He said, placing his head in his hands he swiped away any trace of watering eyes.

"Then don't Ronan. Live in the moment, take in all you can now. Stop thinking of what _might _happen because you'll just receive the rotten core of life." Teyla said softly.

She placed her hand on his large scared ones and held them. She did not comfort him like he was a child scared of the monsters in the dark because Ronan would not want it and would not respect her for it. She was quite, and just _there _for her friend. When Ronan looked at Teyla and nodded she rose to her feet gracefully and with a small gesture of friendship she left.

"Don't linger to long in the possible future or the past, it'll make a man crazy." She said as she departed with a swift nod.

Ronan was grateful that Teyla had handled everything frankly. It made him feel less self conscious. He knew he did not have to prove himself to his team here in Atlantis, it was never a battle for honor here, everyone already had it here. It was never a war over a place of acceptance here either, if you deserved it, then you got it. Ronan sighed.

"Hey! Buddy, you want to spar? I'm in need of a good ass kicking right now. A good reality check." John said, his ridiculous smirk back in place.

"Yeah. Hope I don't hurt you." Ronan said, a smirk lingering on his face as he stood back up. His voice egging John on.

"Oh, you think I've gotten soft haven't you?" John said in mock hurt, grabbing a pair of sparring sticks.

"Not at all." Ronan said.

--

So? Please I'm open for critique, just try to be...nice...


End file.
